Puppy Love Lunar Love
by juxtaposed
Summary: The story of the Marauders, Hogwarts, and loving Remus as seen from Sirius' point of view. SLASH RLSB, with LJ thrown in. Companion to Puppy Love, Stargazing Part I. On Hiatus, and being Revised.
1. Love At First Sight

**Title:** _Puppy Love - Lunar Love Part I   
_**Author: juxtaposed  
****Summary: **Remus and Sirius' lives and relationship - as seen from Sirius' point of view.   
Companion to _Puppy Love - Stargazing Part I_.  
**Timeline:** From when they meet, up til when Harry is born. Aka, 1971-1980.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** _Slash!!_ That means_ guy-on-guy_ lovin'. Dont like it? Dont read it! Simple enough.  
**Pairings:** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Remus, Hogwarts, Platform 9 3/4, etc...I _do_ own Sirius, James, and Lily, cause JK Rowling killed them off, and we all know you cant lay claim to dead persons, right? Mwahaha. Nah, I dont own them, so dont sue me for dreaming. Bah.

**Puppy Love - Lunar Love Part I**   
by **juxtaposed**

**Chapter One: Love at First Sight**

I love him. I've always loved him. I've loved him since I'd first seen him, a young, awkward boy that stood hesitantly at Platform 9 ¾. He looked so confused, so anxious, so…alone. I saw him gaze helplessly at the bustling crowd of parents that were sending off their children, at the swarms of students milling around the station, his soon-to-be schoolmates. I saw him timidly approaching a rather severe looking lady, only to have her hurry off before he had reached her. I saw his face fall as she left. I saw him look around, seeking out a source of help. Our eyes met for a brief second, and I loved him. But he continued looking, and finding noone, he looked down, defeated. His short, wavy hair, a deep, rich gold, hung down in his eyes. It broke my heart to watch him crumble, ever so slightly.

I walked over. He glanced up at me nervously, but I could see he was hopeful. "Hello," I said, extending a hand out to him. He smiled a small, shy smile as he took my hand, and stared at me in wonderment. I loved his smile. It seemed to light up the world just a little bit more. And his eyes…I loved his eyes. Seeing them up close, they were a rich, golden chocolate that just took everything in with compassion and understanding. It made me feel like he could read my soul, that everything about me was naked to him, and it was alright.

"Hi," he said softly. I loved his voice. I felt, just from that single syllable, that I could listen to him forever.

"I'm Sirius." I introduced myself. "Black." I added.

"Remus Lupin." He gave me that shy, quiet smile again. "Are you alone too?" he asked, taking in the fact that I, too, had been standing alone, with only my suitcase and owl. I grinned, feeling rather giddy about the fact that not only was I the recipient of his smile, and now knew his name, but also because I realized, in a rush of joy, that he had noticed me.

"Well, actually, I'm with my mate James," I told him.

"Oh." His face seemed to fall, just a little. Obviously, he had been hoping to meet someone as lonely as him. I suddenly felt horrible that I had come with James. If Remus wanted someone who was alone, I wanted to be alone. I wanted to be whatever and whoever he wanted.

"My parents didn't want to bring me here," I suddenly found myself revealing. I don't know what possessed me to tell him that. My family's disapproval of me was not something I usually told a perfect stranger. Then Remus looked at me, and I knew. I could not hide anything from those perfect cocoa eyes. I didn't want to. "They kicked me out a while ago, and James' family took me in."

He looked a little surprised that I was telling him so much about myself. I was beginning to wonder if I should have kept my mouth shut. But then he smiled, a little sadly. "That's nice of them."

"Yeah, well…" I shrugged awkwardly. "I was lucky, I guess." He nodded. "So, uh, what about you?" He immediately cast his gaze down to his shoes. I mentally kicked myself. _Way to go, Sirius. Talk about tactless_. "Uh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –" I fumbled for words to get myself out of my predicament.

"It's alright," he quickly cut me off.

There was an awkward pause. "You must think I'm a total nutter, coming up to you and blabbing about my life and intruding on yours and everything…" I said apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just tend to…" I shifted about nervously. "I'm sorry."

"It's really alright," Remus assured me with a smile, slightly wider than before. "I was just a little…thrown. You caught me by surprise there." I stared at him, completely captivated. His smile really was beautiful. And he was being really nice about me being a complete idiot. He looked at me, and seemed to think my gaze was an apologetic one. "It's really alright, Sirius. I mean, we all get our foot in our mouths sometimes, right?" Merlin, I loved how he said my name. My name had never sounded so good until then.

"Y-yeah…" I managed to get out, which was a pretty good feat, considering my head was spinning from hearing him speak my name. "Uh, wait…who has their foot in their mouth? Must be rather uncomfortable."

He chuckled. I loved his laugh. "It's a Muggle saying. It means you say the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"Oh. I don't know much about Muggles, really. I've never really met one," I explained. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, will you? It's alright. I just happened to grow up with Muggles." Remus gave me that wonderful smile of his again, but I couldn't help noticing it was tinged with sadness.

"Oh, are your parents Muggles, then?" I asked curiously. "I don't mean to pry." I quickly added. "I just thought that I'd heard the name Lupin before, so I assumed you were from that family, but maybe you just have the same name, and I think I have my leg in my head again."

"It's foot in mouth," Remus corrected, with a laugh. "And you're right, I am from those Lupins, but I just…my parents sent me off to live with my aunt and uncle, who are Muggle."

Somehow, I sensed from his demeanor that this was not a topic to pursue, so I tried to steer the conversation away from it. The problem was, it would be too obvious for me to change the topic completely, but I could think of nothing that would be a gracious deviation from that subject. Luckily, I was saved by a sudden blur of messy raven hair that appeared at my side.

"Sirius!" I turned to face my best friend, and saw him glance at Remus. "Hello," he said with a friendly smile and outstretched hand. Remus, apparently still in that shy shell of him, shook his hand quietly.

"Er, James, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, James Potter." I quickly introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Remus said politely. James grinned.

"Sure, that's what they all say at first." He winked at Remus. "So where are your parents?"

"Er," Remus looked down again, as I nudged James in the ribs harshly. James looked at me, confusion written all over his face, and I shook my head at him. He seemed to cotton on.

"It's alright, we'll all just hang out together then. Sirius came with me, and well, my parents just left."

Remus smiled again, and I found myself torn between several different emotions. I was thrilled to see Remus' smile, but I couldn't help wishing it had been me that had put it there. And I was rather jealous of a certain James Potter right then, for being the one who had. Of course, the absurdity of being jealous of my best friend was not lost on me, and a tiny wave of guilt washed over me. Merlin, what _was_ it about this Remus Lupin that was, rather literally, driving me insane?

I was dragged out of my swirling mass of thoughts – rather abruptly – when a loud bell rang. I startled, and looked at James and Remus. "What was that?" I asked.

Remus and James looked just as confused, but their expressions quickly changed to ones of panic and horror when a loud whistling sound pierced the air, accompanied by a deep rumbling.

"The train!" Remus cried. "I think it's going to leave!"

* * *

AN: _So, as mentioned (several times by now, I fear), this is the companion piece to_ Puppy Love - Stargazing Part I_, which is dear **Remus**' point of view of all the events. And again, dont worry, it wont all be exactly the same events, because no matter how much I like to think they do, they really dont do everything together; and anyhow, I'll only focus on the important events, more or less._

_Well, with all that said, I'd love to know what you all think of my story - and if you'd be nice enough to leave me a **review**, I'd be forever grateful... _


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Title:** _Puppy Love - Lunar Love Part I   
_**Author: juxtaposed  
Summary: **Remus and Sirius' lives and relationship - as seen from Sirius' point of view.   
Companion to _Puppy Love - Stargazing Part I_.  
**Timeline:** From when they meet, up til when Harry is born. Aka, 1971-1980.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** _Slash!!_ That means_ guy-on-guy_ lovin'. Dont like it? Dont read it! Simple enough.  
**Pairings:** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Remus, Hogwarts, Platform 9 3/4, etc...I _do_ own Sirius, James, and Lily, cause JK Rowling killed them off, and we all know you cant lay claim to dead persons, right? Mwahaha. Nah, I dont own them, so dont sue me for dreaming. Bah.

**Puppy Love - Lunar Love Part I**   
by **juxtaposed**

**Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express**

__

_…a loud whistling sound pierced the air, accompanied by a deep rumbling. "The train!" Remus cried. "I think it's going to leave!"_

James swore under his breath, then started running to the nearest doorway of the train. "Hurry up, you two!" he called back behind him as he ran, just as the train began to move. "Hey! Stop!" he yelled at the train. "We're not on yet!"

The train seemed to have heard him, and jerked to a stop. Remus and I caught up to him just as he leapt on. "That was close," Remus panted. A slight sheen of sweat had formed on his forehead from running while dragging along his suitcase. But he had done it so gracefully, and seemingly so easily, I was left feeling rather impressed.

"I'll say." I tried desperately to catch my breath as I hauled my trunk onto the train, still holding on to my owl's cage.

"Here, I'll help you with that," Remus offered, as he took the cage from me. I nodded my thanks, then looked at James.

"Hey, where's your stuff?" I asked him.

"Oh, Mom figured I'd leave it at the station if she didn't bring it on board for me. She was probably right. And it's a good thing she did, too, or I might not have stopped the train in time." James grinned.

"Well, we might have got to miss school," I pointed out. James and I exchanged glances. "Mate, you should have just let it go!" I joked.

James mock-groaned. "How foolish I was," he sighed dramatically.

Remus was observing our antics with a look of amusement on his face. Stifling a laugh, he suggested, "Let's go find somewhere to sit, yeah?"

"Good idea, Remus," I grinned at him and he smiled back. "Hopefully its not too crowded…"

"Oh, we can just go to the compartment where my stuff is already," James said. "That should still be empty."

"Alright," I said. "Let's go, then." James was still standing there. "Er, James?" He turned to me. "Where would this compartment _be_?"

James flushed. "I was just wondering the same thing." I groaned. "Well, its not my fault if I don't know! I'm not the one who stowed my suitcase!" he said defensively.

"Hey, relax." Remus spoke up. "Why don't we just look for it?"

"Ah, a voice of reason!" James seemed impressed. "Just what we've been lacking all these years, eh, Siri? Where have you been all our lives, Remus, buddy?"

Remus flushed a little as James threw a friendly arm around his shoulders. I couldn't help but glower a little at James, jealousy slowly building up as I watched just how easily James could get on with anybody. I always knew he was charming, and so easy going and likeable that everyone just wanted to be friends with him. It had never bothered me before, since I'd never really had problems making friends either. But somehow…just watching him joke around with Remus, seeing Remus laugh at something James said…it made my blood boil in a way I hadn't ever really felt for a long, long time.

"Alright, then," I said, speaking a little more snappishly than I'd planned to, "Let's find your missing trunk, shall we?" I began to stalk down the narrow corridor of the Hogwarts Express train. Just before I turned to go, I saw James cast me a slightly concerned – and confused – look, while Remus just seemed a bit stunned at my sudden change of mood. I wanted to kick myself again when I saw his face. _No_, I wanted to say. _No, I'm really not such a prat usually. But my best friend is making you laugh and its driving me crazy because **I** want to be the one to do that, because I love you, even though I don't really know you, and what if he's hitting on you and dear Merlin I really **am** a prat_. My mood soured a little bit more when, just after they looked at me, they exchanged glances. Damn it. I was practically chasing Remus off into James' arms. I had to stop this. But I couldn't stop thinking about Remus's smile…his laugh…his eyes…and how I wanted him to be mine, only mine. I wouldn't let James take him away. I pulled open the door to the first compartment I came across, only to see it was occupied by a large group of older, giggling girls. They eyed me up and down, and smiled invitingly. I immediately pulled the door shut again. The next few compartments were taken up as well, by a variety of people. After a while I was rather frustrated, and pulled open the next door I came across with a growl.

Inside sat a petite girl, rather sweet-looking, with long red hair and fair, freckled skin. She jumped in surprise as I yanked open the door. Immediately a wand was pointed in my face. Then she seemed to take me in, and slowly dropped her hand – and her wand – back to her side.

"Oh. Hello," she said rather anxiously. "Can I help you?"

"It's alright, just looking for –" I blinked when I saw James' massive suitcase in her compartment. Well, I was pretty sure it was James'. First of all it was plastered with pictures of England's Quidditch team. Secondly, it had his name emblazoned across it. Pretty much a sure-fire way of identifying it.

"For?" The girl politely asked.

"My mate's trunk here." I pointed to the suitcase. "We were hoping to find an empty carriage."

She nodded in comprehension, just as James and Remus appeared behind me. "My stuff!" James exclaimed happily. Remus eyed the large letters declaring 'JAMES POTTER'.

"How can you be sure?" he asked dryly. I chuckled. So, he was funny, too? I couldn't help but think I loved him even more. He looked at the girl. "Hello," he said politely. "Would you like us to get our stuff and clear out to another compartment?" he asked her.

"It's alright," she replied. "If you boys are hoping to find an empty one, this is the only one. I've already looked. I'm sorry to have…intruded…" She flushed. "Since your stuff was here first, I'll just take my stuff and go, then." She seemed a little upset, despite the cheery voice she was putting on.

"Nah, stay," James said immediately. "You can join us. It'll be nice to have a girl to add to the ranks." She smiled prettily.

"Thank you," she said, with a note of relief. "I'm Lily Evans," she introduced herself, then grinned at him. "You must be…James Potter?"

James chuckled. "Why yes, how could you tell?" He gestured to me and Remus. "And this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." We exchanged greetings, before James started talking again. "So, Lily Evans, how come a pretty girl like you is all alone?"

Remus and I exchanged a look. You had to hand it to James. He was straightforward, if nothing else. Normally, I'd take the opportunity to take the mickey out of him, but right then I was just grateful that he was interested in her, and therefore not in Remus. And since he would probably engage her in conversation for most of the way, that would leave me and Remus to ourselves.

Suddenly I was a lot less bitter and jealous of James.

* * *

AN: _And there you go, chapter two of Sirius' point of view. As you know, this is companion to the other_ Puppy Love _story - **Remus**' POV - I think I've drummed that in enough by now, yeah? And again, the story might be starting a little snail-like - and chapters are a little shorter than I'd usually post - but I promise I will pick it up!_

_Many many **thanks** go out to my wonderful reviewers, **Lilsi, AffectedMangoO **and **Nolwe the Lady Dragon** (very long name!), **thank you** all for the happy-inducing reviews!_

_Now, if there are any others who would like to contribute to this author's happiness...I'd like a penthouse in NYC, a chateau in Cannes, and a villa in Barcelona, and if you could give me all that I'd be positively ecstatic and be forever in your debt, but if you can't, a **review** would be good too._ ;)


	3. Conversations On the Train

**Title:** _Puppy Love - Lunar Love Part I  
_**Author: juxtaposed  
Summary: **Remus and Sirius' lives and relationship - as seen from Sirius' point of view.   
Companion to _Puppy Love - Stargazing Part I._  
**Timeline:** From when they meet, up til when Harry is born. Aka, 1971-1980.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** _Slash!!_ That means_ guy-on-guy_ lovin'. Dont like it? Dont read it! Simple enough.  
**Pairings:** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Remus, Hogwarts, Platform 9 3/4, etc...I _do_ own Sirius, James, and Lily, cause JK Rowling killed them off, and we all know you cant lay claim to dead persons, right? Mwahaha. Nah, I dont own them, so dont sue me for dreaming. Bah.

**Puppy Love – Lunar Love Part I**   
by **juxtaposed**

**Chapter Three: Conversations On the Train**

"…was weird that the train just stopped for a while…" I heard Lily saying to James. Remus, James and I couldn't help but laugh. Lily looked at us, confusion written all over her face. "Um, did I miss something?" she asked, her brows knitted.

"Oh, no, it's nothing…just that we know why the train stopped…" James explained. Lily looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "It was, um, because of us."

"What?" Lily blinked. "How'd you manage to stop the train?" Apparently she thought we had done it while aboard, as her voice held a note of scandalized awe. James seemed to realize this as well, and a sly grin crossed his face.

"Well, you know, we have our secrets," he said conspiratorially, giving us a wink.

"Wow," Lily breathed. "I cant believe you did it. I heard some people on the train saying that it was because of a few idiots who didn't board the train on time. But it was actually you guys…." At her words, James started to squirm nervously, his face slowly turning crimson.

"Well, uh…." James cleared his throat again, looking rather embarrassed as he admitted, "Not exactly. Those idiots were us."

A giggle flew out of Lily's mouth and she clapped her hand over it, trying to stifle her laughter. James didn't seem to know whether this was a good thing, or a bad thing. "Um, I'm glad you find it…funny?"

"I'm sorry," Lily apologized, still a little giggly. "Its just…I was thinking you were really powerful wizards or something, getting Hogwarts Express to stop when it was already moving, and it turns out…you just nearly missed getting on it!"

James seemed slightly offended, and puffed out his chest a little as he said, "Well, we _did_ manage to stop it, didn't we?"

"I'm sorry," said Lily again, sobering up for a short while, before dissolving into girly giggles again. James huffed, then a grin crossed his face and he slowly began chuckling along with her.

After _that _spiffy ice-breaker, we spent the rest of the ride talking to each other, getting to know the others better. Or more precisely, I spent the whole time talking with Remus – much to my delight – and James spent the hours practically interrogating Lily, the poor girl; and we occasionally, out of politeness, asked general questions, aimed at no one, just to maintain the feeling that we were having a group conversation.

I learnt a great deal about Remus, which pleased me greatly.

I discovered after asking him about the initials inscribed on his trunk, his full name. "Remus John Lupin," he had stated shyly. "I was named after one of my uncles."

"Oh," I said. Then suddenly remembering what he had said earlier to me, I asked, "Is it the one you live with?"

"Oh, no," he shook his head. "I stay with my Muggle relatives – Uncle Gary and his wife Luna."

"You stay with Muggles?" Lily suddenly piped up, looking at Remus with interest. Remus flushed slightly and nodded warily. Lily beamed. "I'm from a family of Muggles – of course, I never knew they were called that until I got my letter. I'm the first person in my family to be a witch."

James looked surprised at that little nugget from Lily. "Really? So you never knew about our world before?"

Lily shook her head. "Nope. The closest I ever came to it was books." She smiled wistfully. "I always loved reading fantasy stories, where there were magicians and all these mythical creatures… When I discovered that I was a witch, I was so happy I cried." James looked slightly disconcerted at that.

Remus, however, looked interested. "You like to read? Who are your favorite authors?"

"Oh, I love Enid Blyton, and CS Lewis…" Lily shrugged. "I love reading anything, really." She looked at Remus, who seemed eager to continue this subject. "I'm guessing you like to read, too?"

Remus nodded emphatically. "I _love_ reading…I didn't have too many friends growing up, so I spent all my time barred up in the library reading…" he smiled fondly at the memory. Lily nodded in understanding.

James and I shared looks of horror. Reading really wasn't our thing, you could say.

"Yeah, I loved the Narnia Chronicles," Remus was saying. "And Roald Dahl – have you read his stuff?"

"The Witches!" Lily said gleefully, and she and Remus shared a laugh.

"Er, right then." James interjected.

"Yes," I spoke up. "Um, speaking of witches…" I trailed off, suddenly realizing I had no idea where I was going with this. "Do you still keep in contact with your family?" I asked Remus.

He shifted about nervously. "Yeah, I do. We talk and see each other regularly…I just don't live with them." He didn't seem to want to talk about it, and I had no wish to make him uncomfortable around me.

So I immediately tried to change the subject, and I asked him about Quidditch, which immediately garnered James' attention, especially when Remus admitted that he had only heard of the game and had never watched it before. James was horrified. He was even more so when Lily actually asked, "What's Kee-Ditch?" – I think he would have had a heart attack if he weren't only eleven. He had then declared solemnly that he would "induct Remus and Lily into the wonderful world of Quidditch" himself. They had exchanged amused looks, and seemed to decide that no harm would come of it.

I laughed at their naivety.

This seemed to worry Remus quite a bit. Lily, I supposed, would have felt this way as well, except James had begun talking to her about something – probably Quidditch itself, since I heard the terms "Bludger" and "Keeper", among others, spouting from his mouth in a torrent of excitable words. I wasn't too sure, really.

Because all of a sudden, _Remus was touching me_.

Alright, so it was just his hand – _fine_, three fingertips – and it was just lightly brushing across my shoulders. But it sent jolts through my spine like nothing I'd ever felt before. Even more so than when I'd shook hands with him – somehow the fact he had caught me unawares had heightened my senses and it was electric to have him touch me, even if I had my robes in the way. There was just something about this boy, something very special…

"Er, Sirius?" Remus asked hesitantly, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Just how bad could it be to have James, er…'induct' me?"

I laughed again, a little bit out of nerves, mostly out of amusement. "Jamesy is a Quidditch _maniac_, Remus. One of those nutters who hex the newspapers when they write one bad word about his favorite team."

At this point James interrupted with a loud, "Wood most certainly does _not_ have sausages for hands!" then returned to explaining to a very overwhelmed Lily how the scoring system worked.

Remus' eyes widened at James' sudden outburst, and I couldn't help but feel vaguely lost in his rich coffee-colored eyes – they just drew me in, and drowned me in their depth. It was like swimming, only I would never find the shore, I would just keep discovering horizon after horizon of beautiful molten bronze…and even though the thought of being so completely swept away should have frightened me, it really didn't.

I smiled. _Something very special_…

"He's, uh, got an ear for Quidditch, that one." I nodded at James. Remus grinned.

"I couldn't help but notice."

A while after that, there was a knock on our compartment door, and we opened it to find a lady wheeling a cart full of treats. She smiled at us as we gaped at the wide range of snacks. "Anything for you dears?" she asked.

I snuck a glance at Remus to see what he was having, and I had to smile. He looked adorable – he was grinning happily as he carefully examined the whole assortment of candy. However, he seemed to have trouble deciding, and was spending a while trying to choose.

Next to me, I noticed Lily was doing the same thing, and I exchanged a look with James. James, however, simply chuckled as he pulled out his money bag. He smiled at the snack-woman.

"Two of everything, please," he said politely, as he removed the money required. Lily was gaping at him, and I saw Remus' head snap to look at James. "Lily, it's okay, really," he was trying to tell her, as she weakly protested.

"But James, you really don't have to pay for me," she said, even as James was doing exactly that, and money exchanged hands. James seemed to consider his next words, and I saw a faint hint of color rise to his cheeks before he said it.

"It's alright, Lily. I…I want to." I smirked at him, and he shot me a look, then returned his gaze to Lily, who was blushing brightly.

Smiling sweetly at him, she quietly thanked him. "Thank you so much, James. I mean, really…"

"It's alright." James was saying, but I knew he was immensely pleased with her reaction.

With the sudden feeling that perhaps my best friend wasn't quite as thick as I liked to tell him, I turned to the lady, who was still waiting for a response from Remus and I. Remus was still contemplating his choices, his brow crinkling slightly, his lower lip pouting slightly. He seemed to want everything, yet was holding himself back…

"Er," I looked at the snack lady. "Make that two more rounds, thanks." She nodded and smiled at me. Remus' head whipped towards me, a look of shock on his beautiful features. I couldn't help but grin at him. "You can't seem to decide, so why not try them all?"

"But – Sirius," Remus was stammering out. "I cant really – that is, I – are you paying _for me_?" he seemed completely flabbergasted as I cheerfully paid the woman the money. Blinking at me, he began to stammer again. "Why – what – that is to say -" He shook his head in frustration, before finally deciding upon, "Have you lost your mind? I can't let you pay for me."

I cocked my head at him, smiling widely at his reaction. "Why not? You're my friend." I said as casually as I could, although I was thoroughly pleased with how he was acting. I emptied a whole lot of Chocolate Frogs, among others, into his lap. I picked one up and held it out in offering to him, and he accepted, still looking a little stunned. I took one for myself and tore open the wrapper eagerly as I regarded his expression. He seemed to be more than just a little hesitant about accepting me paying for him. "And if you're that hung up about it, you can pay me back another way." I offered, biting into my Frog as I did so, and smiling at him.

He opened his own Chocolate Frog and smiled at me warmly, shaking his head in amusement. "Alright then. I owe you a favor."

"You might want to reconsider that, Remus buddy." James interjected. "When Siri and I require, er, _favors_, its…well…its usually not pretty."

Lily turned to look at him in alarm.

Remus just shrugged and grinned, though. "Its alright. Whatever I have to do to have gotten this lot of chocolate will be worth it."

"Weakness for chocolate?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded at her. "The worst. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is my idea of heaven."

I had no idea what he just said, and I knew James didn't either, but Lily just grinned. "Me too. You're sounding more and more like me, you know. First the reading thing, and the Muggle household, then Quidditch, now this."

Remus chuckled. "I foresee lots of literary sessions in the library with a stash of chocolate, while avoiding our sports-mad friends."

"I'm not sports mad!" James objected.

"Quidditch mad, then," Lily said.

"That's better."

Remus and I shared a smile.

* * *

AN: _Again, yes, yes, I know, I took way too much time to update this. Read my LJ for more details. Oh, and **fan art**! Hehe. I did some sketches of Remus and Sirius, among others, and well - just go to my LJ if you're interested (hopeful look), the link is in my profile page._

_Hopefully, this much, much, **much** longer chapter helps to buffer the fact that its been about five weeks since I last posted a chapter._

_As always, never-ending **thanks **go to:** lala, X-Mas Gurl, Lilsi, Soka-Chan, ****MelissaMoony, musicgirl141, **and **LythTaeraneth**__for all being so incredibly nice and supportive of my fic. You guys seriously rock, and I'm sorry for stretching your patience! I do solemnly swear not to keep doing it._

_And if you guys **review**...it'll help, trust me. (grin)_


	4. Hogwarts

**Title:** _Puppy Love – Lunar Love Part I  
_**Author: juxtaposed  
Summary: **Remus and Sirius' lives and relationship - as seen from Sirius' point of view.  
Companion to _Puppy Love – Stargazing Part I._  
**Timeline:** From when they meet, up til when Harry is born. Aka, 1971-1980.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** _Slash!!_ That means_ guy-on-guy_ lovin'. Dont like it? Dont read it! Simple enough.  
**Pairings:** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Remus, Hogwarts, Platform 9 3/4, etc...I _do_ own Sirius, James, and Lily, cause JK Rowling killed them off, and we all know you cant lay claim to dead persons, right? Mwahaha. Nah, I dont own them, so dont sue me for dreaming. Bah.

**Puppy Love – Lunar Love Part I**  
by **juxtaposed**

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts**

It was getting pretty late; even the end-of-summer sky was starting to fade into darkness, but the train kept going, and going, and going… Although I couldn't honestly have said I really cared, because I spent most of that time talking to Remus, which in my books, was pretty much time very well spent.

Still, it was getting to be a rather long ride. I sensed Remus was going to say something about it, but just as he opened his mouth, the train's movement became even shakier, jerking a little, and I could see that it was starting to slow down. A while later, the Hogwarts Express was pulling into the station with a number of loud noises, whistles and such; plus a tremor that nearly sent Lily toppling into the floor when she tried to stand up before she should have.

And we had arrived.

We got off the train and were immediately surrounded by an insane amount of people – I didn't recall seeing this many back at Platform 9 ¾. The other students around us were all excited about arriving, talking and laughing and rushing to wherever they were meant to go. Unfortunately, none of us seemed to know where that was yet. So we all simply stood where we were, gripping onto our trunks to make sure we wouldn't lose them. Remus was looking very anxiously at James and Lily and I.

"Where do we go?" he asked.

James looked blank as he shrugged. "Beats me. It's my first year too."

We probably would have waited there for a very long time, unsure of everything, but thankfully there was a loud booming voice that could be made out over the noise.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way!"

We all turned to look, and we saw a very, very, very tall man – he looked like a giant, I reckoned, and I muttered this to James, who nodded heartily. He towered over all the students, and could probably have hidden a few behind him easily. His face was obscured by wild hair and an equally wild beard.

Lily broke our staring fest, reaching for her luggage. "Well, I guess that answers our questions. Let's go."

I saw James' eyes flicker to her suitcase, and I knew he was thinking of being a gentleman and carrying it for her, but his eyes flickered back to his own enormous trunk, and he decided not to offer after all. I saw Remus notice the same thing and I smiled at him; he grinned back.

We made our way over to the giant – as I had taken to calling him in my mind – who was smiling happily at us as we arrived. He was standing at the edge of the lake, by a massive fleet of small boats, as he asked knowingly, "Firs' years?"

From up close, I could see his dark eyes were warm and friendly, and I decided I liked him – he seemed to be a nice guy, if a little large. I nodded in response to his question and quickly introduced ourselves to him. "I'm Sirius, this is James," I pointed to him, then Lily, "Lily, and Remus." I pointed at Remus, and couldn't help but let my eyes linger on him for a while longer, before I realized I was staring, and quickly turned back to the giant-man. He beamed at us.

"How are yeh? I'm Hagrid. Groundskeeper." He gestured at an empty boat, and ushered us towards it. "Yeh all get on in. Its four to a boat, so yeh just right."

Lily smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"No problem." The giant – Hagrid grinned, then in a slight undertone, added, "Now, if ever yeh four be wantin' t' visit, feel free t' come down t' my hut!"

James and I exchanged grins. "Will do," James and I nodded.

We waved at Hagrid as we clambered onto our boat, and he waved back as Remus called out a quick "See you around!"

He began to help the other students that started to crowd around him into their boats, and then our boat, along with all the others, began to move. Remus and Lily looked extremely curious, I supposed they'd never seen anything like this before.

James kept stealing glances at Lily, his smile widening each time he looked at her, and his face was slowly reddening. A quick glimpse at Lily and I saw she was acting similarly – they were rather besotted, I imagined. I grinned, and snuck a peek at Remus, who was looking at me curiously. I felt my face heat up in a flush. Right – so apparently James and Lily weren't the only people around who were smitten…

It wasn't long before we were going to arrive, and the castle came into view. I heard Remus catch his breath, and then all of us were straining out over the edge to see the castle, which looked, well…like a castle. Old and sprawling and majestic. I thought it was pretty cool, and a look at James confirmed he felt the same way as me, it was impressive, but nothing jaw-dropping. Of course, Remus and Lily seemed to think differently. They were both staring agape at the castle, and I heard Remus mutter.

"I think I'm going to get lost very often." He looked vaguely terrified, and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Don't worry, I've got an excellent sense of direction." I assured him.

Remus didn't seem to care, as he said, a little snippily, "Well, hurrah for you. Fat lot of use that'll do if I'm alone."

I raised an eyebrow at him, he looked rather horrified at his own tone, and I realized he was really very nervous. I smiled again. "Well then, we're just going to have to make sure that wont happen, wont we?"

Remus still looked a little weak in the knees, but his lips curved up and I grinned, rather stupidly, at Remus as he gave me that adorable shy smile of his. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James raise an eyebrow at me, a smirk playing on his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him, and his smirk widened as a knowing gleam entered his eyes. I cast a meaningful glance at him, then Lily, and back to him again, and the smirk faded a little as his face reddened again. I kept on grinning. It was James' turn to narrow his eyes. Then he leaned over and muttered quietly in my ear. "We're going to talk later, yeah?" I nodded at him. Remus was looking vaguely amused at James and me, although there was a slight hint of something else when James had leaned over.

It had looked a little like envy, but…why would Remus be jealous of James? Surely he didn't think – after all, James was obviously besotted with Lily. As if on cue, Remus' beautiful features relaxed when James looked back to Lily. We stared to gaze at each other again, something that seemed to be happening quite a bit, not that I minded at all, of course.

But we were interrupted by a sudden outburst from James, who was pointing out across the lake excitedly. We all leaned out again, to see a huge – bigger than Hagrid – willow tree, with branches that seemed to be alive, and was reaching out and sweeping the air in all directions – up above it, down on the ground, and all around it – it was almost like it was waiting to attack something.

It was awesome.

"Whoa, I wonder what that is?" I said aloud.

Lily piped up. "Is it just me, or does it look like a monstrous tree?"

I saw Remus nod out of the corner of my eye, as he agreed, "Its gigantic."

Lily shook her head anxiously. "No, I mean…it seems like its…possessed, or something…It's moving so wildly, and there isn't even wind."

"Well," James said, with a note to his voice that I recognized very well. "It'll be our mission, then, to discover what it is."

I grinned at the idea, but rolled my eyes at his words. "Mission? Wasn't your mission to, and I quote, 'induct Remus and Lily into the wonderful world of Quidditch'?"

"That's my _personal_ mission," James said patronizingly, and I narrowed my eyes at him but he simply grinned at me. "_This_ is going to be _our_ mission. All of us." He gestured to the four of us.

Lily raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "We all have a mission now?"

James beamed and nodded.

"We could always just _ask_ someone, you know, James." Lily pointed out, and Remus nodded agreeably.

James and I stared at them in horror.

"But that would just take the fun out of it!" I cried out.

Remus gave me a curious glance. "Fun? There's fun to be had in trying to learn about a tree?"

"Of course!"

James and I nodded.

Remus and Lily exchanged looks.

Again.

"I mean, we could sneak around -" I started.

"Have secret conferences -" James continued.

"Spy on people -" I added.

James was opening his mouth when we noticed that Remus and Lily were laughing hysterically beside us. James seemed affronted. "What? Why are you two laughing?"

"Oh, James," Lily shook her head at him, smiling fondly, before laughing again. James stared at her, looking utterly confused.

I could relate, as I blinked at Remus. "What is it?"

Remus toned down his laughter and gave me a big smile. "Nothing, nothing, it's just…it's nothing."

Just then, our boat reached the edge of the cliff, and went through a dark tunnel. We pulled up at a harbour and the boat stopped, along with our conversation. We immediately clambered out and made our way up a path, which led us to the front steps. We stood in front of the enormous oak doors and gazed up at the enormous castle that we would be eating, sleeping, studying – and _pranking_ – I shared a knowing glance with James, for most of the next seven years of our lives.

Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: _(blushes sheepishly) Yes, this is a repost, with corrections (I was too lazy to refer to PS, so I winged it, but I felt so stupid about the whole thing that I dug the book up...), so the usual... Visit my **LJ**!...please?, and if you want to reprimand me for being lazy, or commend me for going back to change it, **review.**_ :)

_Massive thank yous, as always, to you fabulous people who reviewed Chapter Two:  
**LythTaeraneth **(Well, its a soulmate sort of thing and because they're so young, they have no concept of right and wrong in love, they just know they love each other)**, AffectedMangoO, musicgirl141, X-mas Gurl,** and** Lilsi!!  
**Lots of cookies and cake and other such chocolate goodies for you all!_


	5. The Sorting

**Title:** _Puppy Love – Lunar Love Part I_

**Author: juxtaposed  
Summary: **Remus and Sirius' lives and relationship - as seen from Sirius' point of view.  
Companion to _Puppy Love – Stargazing Part I._  
**Timeline:** From when they meet, up til when Harry is born. Aka, 1971-1980.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** _Slash!!_ That means_ guy-on-guy_ lovin'. Dont like it? Dont read it! Simple enough.  
**Pairings:** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Remus, Hogwarts, Platform 9 3/4, etc...I _do_ own Sirius, James, and Lily, cause JK Rowling killed them off, and we all know you cant lay claim to dead persons, right? Mwahaha. Nah, I dont own them, so dont sue me for dreaming. Bah.

**Puppy Love – Lunar Love Part I**  
by **juxtaposed**

**Chapter Four: The Sorting**

Hagrid knocked heavily on the castle doors, which swung open, and a tall, stern-looking witch with black hair in a tight bun stood in the entrance. She pulled the doors open wider as Hagrid nodded to her and said, "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

She nodded back, then gestured to us to follow her, so we did. She looked like a very strict teacher, and I didn't want to get on her bad side…yet. We all shuffled into the Entrance Hall. I saw Remus and Lily's jaws both fall open, and even I had to admit I was really impressed. It was _huge_. Larger than some of the other student's homes, I knew. The ceiling rose up so high I had to tip my head all the way back to see it, and along the walls were large torches, casting flickering firelight down onto us. And then there was the enormous spiraling marble staircase…yep, pretty impressed.

The Professor led us into a smaller chamber just off to the side, and turned to all of us. "Welcome to Hogwarts; the start of year Feast is about to begin, but before you can all sit in the Great Hall, you have to be sorted."

She paused. "The Sorting is extremely important, as it will dictate who you spend the next seven years of your life with – when you are not in classes with your Housemates, you will sleep in your House dormitories, and you will spend your free time in your House common rooms. In other words, your House will be your home at Hogwarts, and all your Housemates will be your family.

"The four Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, and each has their own unique history and traits. I hope you will all be a credit to whichever House you get sorted into, as all your triumphs will bring you r House points, while misdemeanors mean you lose points, which tally up at the end of the year. The House with the highest points wins the House Cup, a great honor.

"The Sorting will begin soon, so some of you had best get yourselves smartened up. I will return soon, please wait quietly." She turned to leave.

Lily looked utterly lost. "What's all that about Houses and being sorted?"

"It's a tradition in Hogwarts that all new students get sorted into Houses based on their traits – Gryffindors are brave and noble, Ravenclaws are smart and studious, Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking, and Slytherins are ambitious and cunning." Remus recited. James, Lily and I stared at him. He blinked. "What? It's in _Hogwarts: A History_."

I barely had enough time to process this information, when Lily spoke up.

"Oh, I _knew_ I should have read that," she sighed. "I'd thought it was better to go over our schoolbooks instead." As an aside, she added, "Charms is really quite interesting."

James and I exchanged looks.

"You were…_reading_…during the holidays before you came here?" James blinked.

"About school?" I frowned.

Remus and Lily exchanged looks of their own.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Remus asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"It's not normal," James explained.

Lily looked mildly offended. "Are you implying Remus and I are abnormal?"

"No!" James and I both yelped. "Not at all," I assured them hastily.

"So, what House do you reckon you'll be in?" James quickly said, changing the subject. "I know I'll be in Gryffindor."

"Because you're so noble and brave?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

James didn't notice. "Exactly. And…every single Potter has been sorted into Gryffindor for as long as I can remember."

"I just hope I'm not in Slytherin," I muttered. "My parents might actually be _proud_ of me if I were."

Remus looked at me curiously, but before he could ask me anything, James piped up again. "Ah, you'll be in Gryffindor with me, mate." He eyed Lily and Remus. "I'm not so sure about these two though – they've got the makings of Ravenclaws, I reckon. They're so…_studious_." He hissed out the last word.

Remus and Lily seemed rather amused. "You know, James, its not a dirty word."

James crinkled his nose. "St…stu…" he blanched. "Oh yes it is. I cant even bring myself to say it!"

"And how do you expect to make it through seven years of school without _studying?_" Lily questioned, deliberately emphasizing the word, making James and I wince.

"On our good looks and charm, of course," I answered, grinning.

Remus and Lily exchanged yet another look. "Sirius -"

But before we could progress with our discussion, Professor McGonagall returned, and announced to all of us that the Sorting was about to begin. "Line up, please, and follow me."

She led us past the double doors into the Great Hall, where at the four long tables sat the rest of the student population of Hogwarts, and at one end of the hall was one more table, where the staff were sitting. We all gathered behind her as she brought out a stool and an old, faded, torn pointy hat.

Just as I heard Lily whisper a question to Remus, a tear in the hat suddenly opened wide, and burst into song.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty  
__But don't judge on what you see  
__I'll eat myself if you can find  
__A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black  
__Your top hats sleek and tall  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
__And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
__The Sorting Hat cant see  
__So try me on and I will tell you  
__Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor  
__Where dwell the brave at heart  
__Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
__Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
__Where they are just and loyal,  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
__And unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
__If you've a ready mind  
__Where those of wit and learning  
__Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
__You'll make your real friends  
__Those cunning folks use any means  
__To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
__And don't get in a flap!  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole Hall burst into applause, and the hat gave a funny sort of bow, then it went still again. Stepping forward, Professor McGonagall pulled out a long roll of parchment, then peered at all of us. "You will come forward when your name is called, and place this hat upon your head to get Sorted. Now, Adams, Gomez!"

A black-haired boy who rather looked like he was about to wet his pants scurried forward and nervously pulled the hat onto his head. Within a few seconds, the tear in the hat opened wide and its voice sounded. "Hufflepuff!"

As it progressed, it was obvious that we were following an alphabetical order, so I prepared myself to be called

up next. Sure enough, in a few minutes, "Black, Sirius!" was called out and I quickly made my way to the hat and pulled it on. It fell low on my head, obscuring my vision – the last thing I saw was Remus' face, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Ah, Sirius Black," a voice said into my ear. "Smart, brave, loyal and cunning. Where shall I place you?"

"Anywhere but Slytherin," I immediately thought in reply. "My parents will be furious, but that doesn't matter, really. I just refuse to be there."

"Really?" The voice seemed amused. "Well, then, I guess that it's best that you'll be in GRYFFINDOR!"

As I took the hat off, I heard cheers from the Gryffindor table, and looked to find them all waving me over excitedly. As I made my way over, I saw the Slytherins lean in close to each other and exchange knowing looks and whispered words, but I ignored them. I knew they were all just wondering why I had not been placed in Slytherin despite my blood lineage. Well, I couldn't have cared less, because the entire Gryffindor table was cheerfully greeting me.

I sat down at one end of an empty bench, and continued to watch the rest of the Sorting.

There were quite a few more students before Professor McGonagall yelled, "Evans, Lily!"

Slowly, Lily walked up to the hat, and in about a minute she became a new Gryffindor as well, and was hurrying over to me, a shy, nervous smile plastered on her face as she was heartily greeted by our new Housemates. I stole a glance at James and Remus, and couldn't help but smirk as I saw James' delighted expression. Remus gave him a knowing look as well.

The Sorting continued, and soon a "Felton, Tom!" was in Slytherin, "Finch, Atticus!" was in Ravenclaw, and "Grint, Rupert!" and "Longbottom, Frank!" were sorted into Gryffindor.

And then… "Lupin, Remus!"

I watched, not breathing, as Remus walked slowly to the stool and hat, then sat down and put on the hat. It took longer than most of the others, and I was getting slightly delirious from lack of air. I inhaled sharply, still waiting for a decision.

_Please, please…let him be in Gryffindor too…please…_I thought fervently.

A few more long moments, then, "Gryffindor!"

I cheered louder than everyone else at the table as Remus, a blush on his face, came over, and shyly sat in between Lily and I, a grin on his face as he remarked, "Guess we're all stuck together, huh? We just need James, and we're set."

We continued with the Sorting, there was "Pettigrew, Peter!" a new Hufflepuff, blonde and mousy. A couple of other students, then finally there was "Potter, James!"

All three of us waited anxiously as James yanked the hat on eagerly. It was an almost instantaneous "Gryffindor!" and he quickly made his way over to us, a bright grin on his face. Glad that we were all together, Lily, Remus and I cheered wildly as he arrived. We only quieted at "Radcliffe, Daniel!" also being a Gryffindor, which resulted in more cheering for our House.

We watched as "Rickman, Alan!" got sorted into Slytherin, and then in a few minutes, a pale lanky boy slunk up to the stool and put on the hat. It took longer than Remus and Lily's decision time combined, before it finally called out, "Slytherin" with a note of dissatisfaction. I saw looks of confusion going around the hall, even Remus was frowning, but it was all quickly forgotten a little bit later as the last two students were sorted into Ravenclaw - "Watson, Emma!" and "Wonderland, Alice!".

With that, Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment, then picked up the stool and hat and took them away. When she got back, the Headmaster – Albus Dumbledore – stood up and beamed at all of us.

"Ah, a new year begins. Well, I have things to say, but not now. Now, we shall eat! I only have a few words for you all: Glumbumble! Bezoar! Toast! Thank you!"

It was the most bizarre speech I'd ever heard. I liked him already.

* * *

AN: _Yep, I stole the Sorting Hat's song from the book - I was waaaay too tired to try and think of a whole new song for it to sing. My current exhaustion also means that this is, by far, not going to be my best chapter. I'm finding doing the entire First Year Experience thing a little cumbersome (especially referring to the books! Ugh.) and I'm just itching to fire them into later years where the slashiness can begin! But anyway, I hope its acceptable, and lets see if you guys can spot my silliness in the students' names._ :)

_A thousand and one and one and one thank yous to:  
**musicgirl141 **- thank you so much! Glad you liked it! Oh and thanks for reviewing twice!**; Shadow Cat17; Xhana -** after going through the books yet again (groan), I'm pretty sure Hagrid is much older than them**; Lilsi; LythTaeraneth; Kynny** - unfortunately, I'll have to include the rat, but dont worry, Lily will play her part too._**:) **_**; AffectedMangoO, Tanya J Potter, Seraphina Pyra, **and** MelissaMoony...**  
I love you all!!_

_Now, as usual, here is where I ask you all as sweetly as I can to leave me a **review**, and this time I'm pulling the "It's-My-Birthday!" card. (grin) So...pleeease?_


End file.
